Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/The Christmas Musical!
This is the seventh and final chapter because the musical begins! Level 61 *The music plays! *''Time is here to join the season'' *''Falala'' *''All will happen for a reason'' *''Falala'' *''See the sparkles, there's a light, o'' *''Make a wish on a star tonight'' *Paige comes out! *''Time is here to join the season'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes to 2nd-to-last completion! *Emily comes outside. *Emily: Paige! Grace's mommy called me this morning, saying that she feels bad about what happened. *Emily: She told me that Grace wants you to have the angel role. *Emily: That's what you wanted, right dear? *Paige: Mommy? *Emily: Yes dear? *Paige: I want to play the Christmas Star. *Emily: Are you sure honey? You can always... *Paige: I'm sure, Mommy! *Paige goes to ice pond. During the level *Emily help the kids (including Paige) out on their ice skates. After the level; Ending *At the stage, the Christmas carol curtains uncover. *There's a reindeer! *Grace comes out! *Paige: Evelyn, be careful you don't slip honey! *Reindeer: Mooo! *Grace: Hi little one. Are you waiting for Santa? *Reindeer: Mooo! *Grace: You know... I met your family... I think... when I was on a giant train to see Santa! *Grace: I promised Santa I'd light up the Christmas star, otherwise Santa won't be able to find us. *Reindeer: Mooo! *Grace: Wow, you must be really thirsty... Wait, I have an idea! *Grace gets the Cocoa. *Grace: Here's some hot Christmas cocoa for you to... *Grace slipped! The Cocoa liquid make the electric cut! *Grace: WHOA! *The power blinks and is out! *Paige: Hey, what happened? All the lights in Snuggford are out! *Grace: Oh no! What did I do? *Grace hid into the clock. The sleigh appears! *Grace: Hey! I think I just saw Santa fly over our village *Paige: Now we're gonna miss out on all our presents!! *Grace Calm down people, we're all together and warm inside. *Sleigh and reindeer appear! *Santa: I could have sworn Snuggford was somewhere around here... Hmm. Must have been mistaken... *Santa: Now Dancer! Now Prancer! Go! GO! *Grace came out! *Grace: Did you see Santa already? *Reindeer: Mooo! *Grace: Our Christmas Star isn't shining... it's all my fault. *Grace: 50 years ago this story really happened. *Grace: A little girl stole Christmas from a little village called Snuggford. *Grace: What she didn't know, is that the villagers had the greatest Christmas of all *Grace: Instead of opening gifts, people were opening their hearts. *Grace: That is the TRUE MAGIC of Christmas Spirit! *Grace: Ever since that day, people gathered and ceber-a-ce… Er, ce-le-bra-ted Christmas together. *Grace: Why don't we sing together, and see if we can make the star shine? *Paige's star descends to Christmas tree! *Paige: Twinkle, twinkle little star *Paige: How I wonder what you are *Paige: Up above the would so high... *Paige: The Star! There it is! *The sleigh arrives! *Santa: You didn't think I'd really pass you by, right? *Christmas Carolers are on the stage now! *Santa: Merry Christmas everybody! Merry Christmas! Epilogue *The music plays in last verse! *''Once upon a cold December'' *''Falala'' *''Came a moment to remember'' *''Falala'' *''There was hope and no more fear'' *''A wonderful angel did appear'' *''In that freezing cold December'' *''Falala'' *The music is completed! *The sleigh in on the sky! To everybody around the world: MERRY CHRISTMAS!